Recueil de One Shots
by Lampadaire-D'or
Summary: Recueil de divers One shots sur le couple le plus adorable jamais crée, tous issus des mes longues nuits d'insomnies.     Enjoy, Read & Review !
1. Mistral Gagnant

Blaine Anderson était assis sur un banc public, seul. Et cette solitude devenait de plus en plus fréquente. Il s'isolait, refusait de voir les autres. A quoi bon ?

Blaine Anderson était donc assis sur un banc public, seul, et sous une pluie battante. Cela l'importait peu. Il serait trempé, et les regards condescendants qu'il ne manquerait pas de s'attirer en rentrant à Dalton ne changeraient strictement rien à son état. Aussi prêtait il peu d'attention aux gouttes qui s'abattaient sur son visage. Se mêlant a ses larmes.

A vrai dire, le jeune homme ne prêtait plus d'attention à grand-chose. Il promenait son regard vide sur le monde qui l'entourait sans manifester la moindre envie de participer à son bon fonctionnement.

Il était complètement apathique. Même les regards emplis de pitié ne l'agaçaient plus, lui qui il n y'a pas si longtemps, n'aurait pas souffert pareille humiliation.

Un homme marchant d'un pas rapide dans le parc, s'abritant sous un chic parapluie noir et gris, l'interpella.

« Vous ne devriez pas rester sous la pluie, vous allez prendre froid mon garçon ! »

« J'attend quelqu'un » … répondit il. Sa bouche se tordit en un étrange sourire presque dément.

L'homme haussa les sourcils.

« Vous savez, avec ce temps, il est possible qu'il ne vienne pas, votre rencard ! Allez donc vous mettre à l'abris. »

« Non…Je l'attend. Il sera triste si je ne suis pas là quand il arrivera » sourit de nouveau Blaine avec douceur. « Il est très à cheval sur les horaires. Vous allez voir, il va arriver, bientôt, c'est presque l'heure. Il sera bien habillé, comme d'habitude, et il râlera parce que la pluie décoiffe ses cheveux. Ensuite…Ensuite, il se penchera on se prendra la main. Kurt adore la pluie…C'est un grand romantique, alors pensez vous…Il va peut être accepter que je l'embrasse encore ? Moi, j'adore le goût de ses lèvres …Et par-dessus tout ses yeux , on y plongerait…Vous verrez , il viendra. »

L'inconnu jeta au jeune homme un regard mêlé d'incompréhension et de pitié. Kurt, si c'était bien celui donc on parlait ce matin dans le JT, c'était le gamin qui…

Il tapota l'épaule du garçon et s'éloigna, ressentant un soupçon de culpabilité. Ce gosse avait l'air perdu. Perdu et fou de douleur.

Blaine écoutait l'orage. Tout ces éclairs zébrant le ciel encore jeune, et ces grondements sourds qui déchiraient le silence régnant en maître ce matin là …il n'en avait que faire. Dans sa tête, inlassablement, cette rengaine : 'Pourquoi, encore, n'était il pas là ?' Et, inlassablement, une voix venu de nulle part, de partout, lui répondait. Il était mort.

Doucement, il se laissa glisser du banc. Marcha jusqu'au lac, tout proche. Son image troublée par les remous des vagues s'y reflétait. Voyant qu'aucune autre silhouette ne le rejoignait, il se laissa tomber en avant.

Enfin, il allait le revoir.


	2. Si tu sautes

Kurt Hummel avait depuis l'enfance vu des centaines de films, des plus cultes aux navets les plus noirs .

Seulement, certains des grands classiques que son petit ami jugeait indispensable de visionner lui étaient inconnus . Et le petit ami en question avait prévu de pallier à cette lacune. Il avait un plan.

« Tu m'as bien dit que Carole et ton père étaient absents durant le Week end, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kurt acquiesça .

« Oui…Pourquoi ? »

« Je me disais que peut être je pourrais venir chez toi et … » Il s'interrompit.

Son interlocuteur venait de rougir violemment. Blaine rosit lui aussi, comprenant ce à quoi l'autre pensait.

« Non, idiot» reprit il, « Je ne parle pas de _ça » _Les traits du plus jeune se détendirent.

« Quoique cela ne me dérangerait absolument pas…» ajouta Blaine avec un sourire charmeur.

Il adorait voir les joues de Kurt devenir pivoines. C'était tellement adorable…Il était tellement adorable…Le soliste se mordit la lèvre et reprit ses esprits, ainsi que le fil de la conversation :

« Donc, venir chez toi, disais-je, pour une soirée Film. J'aimerais te montrer Titanic, je pense vraiment que ça te plairait. »

Oui, Blaine avait conscience de tomber dans le plus pur des clichés girly, autrement dit « Regardons-un-film-romantique-niaiseux-à-souhait-afin-que-tu-puisse-te-consoler-dans-mes-bras » .

Mais le fait est que les deux garçons étaient romantiques. Et niaiseux. Et puis, l'idée de Kurt pleurant longuement d'émotion contre son torse n'était pas pour lui déplaire…

Ledit Kurt souriait, aux anges. A vrai dire, c'était surtout parce que le film durait une paire d'heure, et qu'il allait pouvoir passer tout ce temps à câliner Blaine. Il s'empourpra. Il n'était pas si entreprenant d'ordinaire. Son état euphorique était il du au pantalon ultra serré que portait depuis la veille son bien aimé ? Il soupira de contentement.

« Avec plaisir ! Finn dort chez Puck, j'ai entendu une obscure histoire de jumelles et de voisine d'en face. Mais je te passe les détails, les péripéties de ce genres d'individus peu civilisés ne doivent pas t'intéresser. »

Le brun avait beau dire cela, il vouait à son demi frère une affection nouvelle, bien différente de celle qu'il lui portait dans les débuts du Glee Club. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, soulageait grandement son petit ami. Non pas qu'il soit jaloux, non, ce n'était pas son genre. Du tout. Disons seulement qu'il était extrêmement possessif lorsqu'il s'agissait de Kurt. Voilà.. [ C'est-ce que Blaine Anderson tentait en vain d'expliquer à son entourage ]

Ainsi se retrouvèrent ils le samedi suivant tout les deux assis sur un canapé. La lumière était éteinte et seule la lueur de la télévision les éclairait . Une atmosphère intime et chaleureuse plainait dans la pièce… Seulement, les deux garçons ne se touchaient pas. Finn, alors qu'ils s'installaient, était passé leur dire en revoir, et ils n'avaient pas osé afficher une trop grande proximité devant lui. Le quater back avait beau être parti depuis maintenant une demi heure, les deux garçons restaient chacun assis à presque un mètre de distance, malgré leur envie croissante de contact. Par timidité peut être, ou par retenue.

Blaine fixait les bras de Kurt, qui avait saisi un coussin.

« Je n'avais jamais envisagé l'option de me réincarner en oreiller mais…je vais clairement devoir considérer cette possibilité. »

Il se reprit. « Allons , dites moi que je ne suis pas réellement jaloux d'un…d'un oreiller ? »

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » demanda Kurt, mettant fin aux tergiversations de son compagnon.

« Hein ? Ah oui, donne moi n'importe quoi d'un peu sucré, Sweetheart. »

Le jeune homme pale rosit en entendant ce surnom dont il raffolait particulièrement, et partit en direction de la cuisine.

En revenant, il tendit sa boisson à Blaine et s'assit.

Il n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de se rapprocher de son petit ami, qui soupira de frustration. Il voulait simplement tenir Kurt contre lui, était-ce ce trop demander ? Pourquoi n'osait il pas ?

A l'écran, Jack tenait Rose par les hanches, lui apprenant à voler à l'avant du bateau. Céline Dion avait entonné _My heart will go on, _et devant tant de romantisme les yeux du brun s'étaient remplis de larmes.

Le cœur de Blaine s'enflamma.

« Kurt… » souffla-t-il.

« Ou…Oui ? » demanda ce dernier, décontenancé par le ton timide qu'avait employé son bien aimé.

« Est-ce que je peux te…te prendre dans mes bras ? »

L'autre s'empourpra. Il attendait cela depuis le début du film. Il se blottit contre la poitrine du ténor et rit avec une joie presque enfantine lorsqu'il sentit ses bras se refermer autour de sa taille.

Confortablement installés, il profitaient désormais pleinement du film.

Di Caprio jouait remarquablement bien, et était particulièrement bien bâti, de l'avis des deux jeunes hommes. Ils purent le vérifier lorsque Jack Dawson et son amante, particulièrement échauffés, décidèrent d'exploiter au mieux les possibilités que leur offrait une voiture garée dans les soutes du _Titanic._

Sans même qu'ils échangent un regard, les lèvres de Kurt et Blaine se joignirent pour un chaste baiser. Mais tout comme les acteurs, ils approfondirent rapidement leur étreinte. Leurs bouches se mouvaient lentement, et ils se découvraient du bout de la langue, du bout des doigts.

La bouche de Blaine quitta presque à regret celle de son ami, et glissa vers son oreille.

« Si tu sautes …» commença il.

« Je saute. » finit Kurt, terminant la citation du plus célèbre film d'amour de tout les temps.

Et tandis que sur la petite télévision des Hummel, des milliers de personnes hurlaient leurs détresse et leur douleur alors que le bateau s'enfonçait lentement dans les eaux, deux garçons s'embrassaient à perdre haleine.


	3. Reste

Paré de sa toute nouvelle trottinette, le petit garçon partit à la découverte du quartier dans lequel il habitait désormais.

Ses cheveux bouclés tombaient doucement sur ses épaules, et l'on voyait que, s'ils étaient propres, ils n'avaient pas été coupés depuis longtemps.

Tandis qu'il tapait son pied contre le sol pour accélérer, il ressentit une joie étrange. Du soulagement. Il était libre.

Cette euphorie ne dura pas longtemps. Sur le palier d'une maison voisine, il venait d'apercevoir un autre garçon, qui devait avoir son age. Ses bras enserrant son corps, il était recroquevillé contre la porte, se faisant tout petit. Comme s'il voulait disparaître. Il sanglotait doucement .

Posant sa trottinette sur le macadam, Blaine Anderson s'approcha lentement. Il ne supportait pas de voir des gens pleurer. Il avait si souvent entendu gémir sa mère, lorsqu'elle croyait qu'il dormait.

- Dis, pourquoi tu pleures ?

L'autre releva la tête, et plusieurs émotions différentes se succédèrent sur son visage extrêmement pale. La surprise, la crainte puis la honte.

Silence.

- Tu as peur de moi ? Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi ! Je m'appelle Blaine, et ça me rend triste de voir que tu l'es.

- Je m'appelle Kurt…Tu as de très beaux cheveux.

- Merci. Mais ils sont longs. Alice à dit qu'elle allait me les couper.

Un éclair de souffrance passa dans les yeux de Kurt, et une larme roula sur sa joue.

- Tu ne veux pas ? Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais ils repousseront ! S'exclama Blaine, inquiet.

-C'est pas ça. Tu…tu comprend rien !

- Alors explique moi ? On est amis maintenant.

-Pourquoi ?

- Alice dit qu'un vrai ami nous à déjà vu pleurer au moins une fois .

-Mais moi je ne t'ai pas encore vu pleurer .

- Ça viendra. Alors, dit, pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Ma…ma Maman à…avait une grave maladie. Elle souriait souvent, elle souriait tout le temps, alors moi je me suis dit qu'elle…Qu'elle allait guérir, tu sais ? Tout à l'heure, Papa m'a emmené à l'hôpital pour la voir. Je lui avait fabriqué ç…ça.

Il tendit à son nouvel ami un cœur soigneusement découpé dans du carton, et entièrement recouvert de paillettes. Kurt avait raconté le début de son histoire d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots, peinant atrocement Blaine qui pressentait ce qu'allait être la suite. Il continua.

« Je pensais que si elle voyait à quel point je l'aimais, elle n'allait pas…pas me laisser tout seul. Je voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi, alors j'ai mis mes plus beaux habits, j'ai sourit du mieux que j'ai pu. J'ai vraiment sourit très fort, pour qu'elle aille mieux. Mais…ça n'a pas suffit. Mon Papa dit que ce n'est pas de ma faute mais peut être que…que si j'avais paru un peu plus heureux, elle serait resté avec moi ! Quand je suis arrivé dans sa chambre, des tas de médecins étaient autour d'elle. Je leur ai dit que je venais voir ma Maman et ils…ils ont dit qu'elle…qu'elle était morte. «

Les pleurs redoublèrent.

« Je voulais juste dire à ma maman que je l'aimais. Je voulais pas, pas du tout qu'elle …s'en…aille. »

Blaine était désemparé. Alors, doucement, il prit l'autre petit garçon dans ses bras. Il le berça, comme l'aurait fait la mère de Kurt dont le départ faisait si mal.

Puis, lentement, il posa sa main sur le coté gauche de la poitrine de Kurt.

« Elle reste avec toi, ici. »

Le brun leva son regard encore embué de larmes vers le visage de celui qui l'avait écouté.

- Est-ce que toi aussi tu peux rester encore un peu ?

L'autre sourit, ravi.

-Bien sur !

-Dis, qui est Alice ?

- Alice, c'est la dame qui s'occupe de moi. Elle est gentille…On m'a emmené loin de mes parents parce que …

La bouche de Blaine se tordit. Il avait encore du mal à parler de ça. Les yeux de Kurt l'encouragèrent dépendant à continuer.

- Parce qu'ils étaient souvent en colère et qu'alors, ils me faisaient…faisaient du mal.

Une gouttelette s'échappa du coin de son œil.

- Maintenant, nous sommes vraiment amis, n'est-ce pas ? Dit le garçon aux cheveux laqués.

Leurs mains se lièrent.

Blaine tendit le cœur pailleté à Kurt.

« Non. Garde le. Maintenant c'est à toi que je veux sourire. »


	4. Dessines moi un mouton

_Hey gys ! Tout d'abord, un immense merci pour vos reviews . Ensuite, je dois vous prévenir, que l'OS qui suit risque d'être assez incompréhensible pour les personnes qui n'ont pas vu le merveilleux film qu'est Le Secret de Brockeback Mountain…A voir de toute urgence, donc. J'espère que ça vous plaira tout autant que les autre, perso' je n'en suis pas très satisfaite._

_Trève de blabla, je vous laisse lire._

* * *

><p>« Kurt, tu aimes les animaux ? »<p>

L'intéressé haussa les sourcils.

- Blaine Anderson, es-tu conscient que c'est la septième fois que tu me pose la question cette semaine ?

-Vraiment ? Demanda l'autres, feignant l'innocence.

- Vraiment. Je les aime tant que leurs poils ne dénaturent pas mes tenues. Et j'apprécie énormément les lamas. Mon tapis de salle de bain est en lama. Ça te convient ? Ou dois je recommencer en détachant les syllabes comme lorsque je parle à Brittany ?

Le ténor soupira.

- Tu es parfois si teigneux ...

-Je prends ça comme un compliment. Mais explique moi ta soudaine obsession pour nos amis les bêtes.

- Pas pour toutes. Est-ce que tu aimes les moutons ?

Kurt ne voyait réellement pas ou son ami voulait en venir. Voilà plusieurs jours que Blaine multipliait les allusions aux moutons. Il avait insisté pour qu'ils lisent ensemble Le petit prince, chantonnait en permanence la chanson des Pinks Floyds lorsque Kurt était à proximité.

Comme s'il voulait adresser un message subliminal à ce dernier. Qui ne saisissait strictement rien.

Il commençait même à douter de la santé mentale de celui à qui il pensait en permanence. Car s'il acceptait -presque- sans broncher toutes ces ridicules insinuations à propos d'il ne savait quoi, c'était parce qu'il était définitivement et désespérément amoureux de Blaine.

Celui-ci ne paraissait pas remarquer cet amour, trop obnubilé qu'il était par ses insupportables MOUTONS.

« C'est vrai qu'il est différent ces derniers temps. Il me semble frustré, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il essaie de me dire… »

Kurt avait tenté de trouver là un signe que Blaine l'aimait en retour mais il ne parvenait à rien. Les moutons n'étaient définitivement pas romantiques.

« Mon oncle à un domaine dans les Alpes, en Françe. C'est magnifique comme endroit et entièrement coupé du monde. Tout les étés, lors de la transhumance estivale, il fait monter ses troupeaux vers les pâturages d'altitude …Parfois, il charge certains de ses amis de le faire à sa place. Cet année, à cause de ses rhumatismes, il comptait leur demander mais je me suis proposé et je..hum… Je voulais savoir si tu …si tu voulais m'accompagner ? »

Enfin ! C'est donc là qu'il voulait en venir. Mais pourquoi diable était il si gêné ? Attendez…Deux semaines seul avec…Blaine ? En France ? Ce qui incluait donc un trajet en bateau et…

Le cœur de Kurt fit une embardée. Souriant tel un enfant à qui l'on à offert un nouveau jouet, il tenta de calmer son enthousiasme et déclara:

« Je vais y réfléchir, mais je te remercie d'avoir pensé à moi ! Puis je te demander ou nous logerions ? »

« Probablement…sous tentes » répondit Blaine, en rougissant violemment.

Le brun était perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui était si embarrassant ?

« Blaine, il y a un problème ? »

L'autre, mortifié et visiblement en colère secoua rapidement la tête tourna les talons.

* * *

><p>- …Que je lui montre Le secret de Brockeback Mountain ? Mais mon garçon…<p>

- Vous ne saisissez pas ! D'un point de vue purement pédagogique cela pourrait aider Kurt à comprendre certaines choses que vous ne serez pas capable de lui expliquer du fait de votre hétérosexualité .

Blaine avait rendu une petite visite à Burt Hummel, après s'être assuré que son fils était absent.

C'était la seconde fois qu'il rencontrait l'homme, et ce dernier l'effrayait toujours autant, avec son air placide et vaguement menaçant…Et puis il avait aperçu une fois un fusil, dans le salon…

Il devait cependant être courageux, et surtout convaincant. Cette fois, et contrairement à ce qu'il disait, sa visite n'avait rien de « pédagogique. » . Kurt parvenait désormais à ne pas rougir lorsqu'il entendait des allusions au sexe, et en faisait parfois lui-même.

Ce que Blaine Anderson voulait, c'est que cet idiot visiblement aveugle, se rende compte des sentiments que son meilleur ami entretenait pour lui. Et pour ça, quoi de mieux qu'un film romantique ? Il était parti de l'idée que Kurt avait déjà visionné Le secret de Brockeback Mountain, et que quelques discrètes allusions suffiraient à ce qu'il comprenne. A tort. Le brun ignorai totalement l'histoire du film et était perdu …Il est vrai qu'entendre l'homme qu'on aime parler de moutons à longueur de journées devait être légèrement déroutant mais…

Il avait eu cet idée de l'inviter en France en entendant sa mère parler des troupeaux de l'oncle James. C'était l'occasion parfaite, en espérant que Kurt ne soit pas rebuté à l'idée de souiller ses vêtements Marc Jacobs dans la boue montagnarde.

Mais Blaine avait soudain pris peur. Il avait choisi le film parce que la romance entre les deux hommes était magnifique, et qu'elles devraient faire prendre conscience à Kurt des sentiments de son ami. Mais il n'avait pas pensé aux scènes qui se passaient…sous tentes, justement.

En y re- réfléchissant, devant un papa Hummel indécis, il se dit que finalement, ce film portait bien trop à confusion. Et si le brun pensait qu'il voulait juste…- Il déglutit- Qu'il voulait juste le sauter ?

« Bien, j'insisterais auprès de lui pour qu'il le visionne. C'est gentil à toi de te préoccuper autant de l'éducation sexuelle de mon fils. » Déclara Burt.

Blaine, tiré de ses pensées, décida d'ignorer la question à peine voilée qui se trouvait dans la réponse de son interlocuteur. Il le remercia pour son accueil et repartit chez lui.

* * *

><p>« Merci Papa je …je vais aller le regarder dans ma chambre si tu veux bien » ,murmura un Kurt rougissant. Il avait beau se décoincer peu à peu, parler de ces choses là avec son père n'était pas devenu pour autant chose facile .<p>

Il s'installa confortablement sur son lit et mit le disque dans le lecteur.

Play.

Environ une demi heure plus tard, Kurt , mortifié, ré-appuyait sur le bouton, pour mettre le film en pause.

« Oh mon DIEU ! Les…les moutons. La tente. Et les..le…dans la tente.

Blaine veut vraiment me …? Avec autant de violence ? Mais il… »

Le brun se força à relancer la vidéo.

Et au bout d'une heure, il la stoppait une nouvelle fois. Parce qu'il pleurait. Parce que toute cette histoire, au-delà du sexe, était tellement romantique…Était ce cela que son ami avait voulu lui faire comprendre ? Qu'il l'aimait ?

Kurt n'osait pas trop espérer. Mais tout lui paraissait tellement plus clair maintenant.

Le lendemain matin, il se précipita vers son ami.

« Blaine ! commença-t-il haletant. Je veux bien venir avec toi. »

L'autre haussa les sourcils.

« Chez ton oncle. En France. »

Le ténor écarquilla les yeux, rosit légèrement , et un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Et tandis qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir cote à cote, leurs mains se lièrent. Ce n'était que le début.


End file.
